devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough/M08
Mission 08: Profession of Faith is the eight level in Devil May Cry 4. Walkthrough Ancient Training Ground Go along the path, destroying all seeds you see. Notice that one big seed you see on the bottom of a bridge. Reach it with Air Hike (wall jump works as well) and slash it – a Blue Orb Fragment will be revealed. After passing the bridge you will fight with 2 Scarecrows and Chimera Seeds. Don’t let them infest the Scarecrows! Then just go to the next location. Lapis River There are no demons. Just destroy all seeds here (there are some near each entrance and below bridge, as you may remember). You may also wish to participate in that crazy jumping Secret Mission one more time. To proceed further on your quest move through the north-west entrance. Ancient Plaza You will be introduced with a new enemy – Assault. These vicious beasts will try to tear you in half – but why let them? After the battle, destroy all the seeds (total of five clusters) and go to the next area. Windswept Valley Just proceed toward the Ruined Church. Ruined Church Here you will fight 2 Scarecrows and an Assault; later other two Assaults will attack you. On harder modes, this battle could be difficult as all demons will be infested with Chimera Seeds. On LDK, this fight becomes really ugly as there will be a lot of them, and all of them mashing their blades. Enemies will come in two waves, but between them two Chimera seeds with big Green and White Orbs will spawn. Still, you can skip this fight – just destroy that demonic tree and go through the door behind it. Lost Woods & Hidden Pit Here you will face a riddle. The answer to riddle is shadow, which falls from the obelisk – you need to go in opposite direction, as "shadows lead only in darkness". "Darkness" is a small arena, which is called Hidden Pit. There you must fight some demons, which are chosen at random (options are several Chimera Seeds, 3 Chimera Scarecrows or 3 Assaults). Interestingly, enemies don't differ on LDK - you will face the same small amount of demons.You can also find a Blue Orb Fragment. It can be reached with Air Hike (Air Hike with Roulette Spin if you find it difficult to reach). Forgotten Ruins (top) Just proceed to the next location. Ancient Training Ground (top) Two Scarecrows and Assaults will spawn (on LDK - horde of Chimera Seeds). After the fight, destroy that demonic seed with a large Green Orb and get ready near Divinity Statue as on the Gran Album Bridge you will be greeted with your boss – Credo. Boss: Angelo Credo This boss battle is one of the most difficult with Nero (especially in the end) hence for first timers it can be really painful. Usually Credo will try to use his basic four-hit combo attack. It sometimes slightly differs, most notably by its last slash – it can be in vertical or in horizontal direction. This combo can be dodged by double jumping away (which is easier but sets you too far from the boss) or jumping behind him and Air Hiking (difficult to do it properly, but if successful, you can counterattack almost immediately). Before he stands back you must get to him, attack him once and immediately use Buster. Be careful, as sometimes he will try to counterattack you (just evade it). Buster will wear his shield down for a little, and after several Busters it will stop glowing. Run towards him, DT and Buster.(Note; you have 12 seconds to attack him, do some sword attacks and THEN Buster.) Remember to mash Buster and use Summoned Swords for maximum damage. Note that if you use Snatch on Credo when he walks around, he will fly towards you with his shield in front of him, ram you, and do damage. You can (and should) use this to your advantage - just evade and counterattack him. Sometimes he teleports to the edge of the battlefield and throws a spear at you. It can be (and must be) Bustered or Snatched. First move will throw it back at him, causing a good amount of damage, second one, when done to Credo while lance is flying, deflects it, and gives you a tiny Green Orb. If you just dodge his lance Credo will throw it three times. If you get caught, he will stop. Credo also has the ability to teleport all over the platform so make sure you keep up with him. On Harder Difficulty modes (and rarely on Human Difficulty) Credo has the ability to summon floating, golden swords which he uses in a similar fashion to Vergil and Nelo Angelo. He can teleport to the other side of the platform, and while floating summon the swords to send at Nero in formations. He can surround you with them, making them float around you and then pierce you. But they can be thrown away by the circular strikes of Red Queen Combo C, Roulette Spin, Shuffle or with DT explosion. When his health gets low, he starts to use new attack where he teleports away and then charges forward with a powerful stab similar to the Stinger. Also, he sometimes does several horizontal slashes in a row, which can be difficult to avoid. You may try to go far enough for him to reach you or move yourself just below him. Credo will also become more aggressive, sometimes doing several different moves in a row (like Stinger, four-hit combo and then throwing spear). You may try to evade all this and then attacking him, though you may also try to Buster him just before he attacks, which will stop his attack and make him vulnerable for a moment.